


I Brought Soup

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, F/M, Rey has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “If you make a single comment about Rudolph I will karate chop you in the throat.”That sealed it.  He was in love with her.





	I Brought Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cold...don't judge me.

She was sick.  
The girl from apartment 3B was sick. The girl who could take on the world with a smile looked like she was being dragged through hell.

  
Not that Ben really knew her.

  
Well, he kind of knew her. They had done the basic introductions months ago, plus she was his neighbor after all and the walls weren’t exactly the thickest.

  
Rey had an odd habit of listening to audiobooks late into the evening – all types, she didn’t seem to have a particular subject matter she stuck to, but she would listen for hours on end. She couldn’t sing, not to save her ass. But she had of making up songs (which always included more profanity than he would have thought by looking at her), typically it seemed while she was cooking. He would hazard a guess that she wasn’t a great cook seeing as she got loud and how colorful the language was as she sang.

  
A couple of times she had knocked on his door to invite him to a gig that her friends were in. She always seemed to be willing to go the extra mile for the small close knit group that she had. One the odd days that they would take the stairs together, she always smelt like earth and sun, and was always quick with a hello and would ask him how his day was going.

  
He was half in love with her.

  
Which was stupid and something a crazy person would say. But his heart raced every time she was near.  
Even now when her nose was bright red and she was dressed in layers of clothing that she was swimming in, she looked like perfection, she looked like she was in hell. Holding the plastic bag from the pharmacy and was clutching a bag of cough drops like they were her lifeline.

“If you make a single comment about Rudolph I will karate chop you in the throat.”

That sealed it. He was in love with her.

“Under the weather?”

She threw him a scathing look and swayed slightly where she stood. Instinctually, he took a hasty step toward her and reached out, his large hand spanning the width of her back, steading her. Rey let out a small sigh of contentment leaning into his touch and shifting her weight to where he took on some of her slight weight.

“I feel like death. You shouldn’t touch me, I’m gonna get you sick.” She sounded heavily congested and like it was taking all her energy to put the words together.

Still, he kept his hand on her back and rubbed his thumb back and forth. It was a risk he was more than willing to take. She was feverish, he could feel the heat scorching through the fabric of her top and he grew more concerned.

“Someone coming over to take care of you?”

“I can handle myself.” She said just as she swayed again. He moved his hand to settle at her waist and came to step so that she could lean her body weight against his side, just as the doors opened to their floor. Letting out a groan, she took several steps forward with Ben trailing behind her, his hand out ready to catch her in case he needed to catch her again.

“Have you been to a doctor?”

“I’ll be fine.” She rattled her plastic bag at him before a coughing fit racked her body and she dropped her key. He bent to pick it up for her, and when he brought himself up to his full height she was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed taking in long deep breathes.

He forgot how small she was - she was so strong and that most of the time the fact that she was a head shorter than him didn’t even register. Ben shifted his weight, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do. He didn’t to leave her by herself when she was so sick, but he also didn’t want to rock the steady just barely more than acquaintanceship they had built. He fiddled with the key, holding it out to her.

“Ben?”

He gave a hum. She made no move to take her keys or open her eyes.

“Would you open my door?”

He would do that. Anything she asked.

-0-  
Ben was going to die. If this was anything like Rey had to go through – he should have done more – should have brought her more soup and tissues. He had checked in on her a couple of times over the course of three days, till the spark came back in her eyes.  
He had been so relieved.  
He was gone for the girl.

Sprawled out on his couch another coughing fit racked his body. His head felt like it was too heavy for his body and the was a knocking sound battering his brain.  
No. No, wait. That was an actual knocking sound.  
Someone was at the door.

Pulling his blanket around him like a cape, he moved to answer the door as he leaned against the doorway. Out of energy and exhausted, he opened the door without even asking who it was.

Rey’s bright face filled his vision and a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

“Feel like I should be asking you that.” She reached out a hand to rest on his forearm, “I got you sick.”

“Worse was to get sick.”

She gave him a smile at that a blush coloring her cheeks and pushed passed him into his apartment.

“I brought vegetable soup and a movie. Figured I already beat this cold, so I could help you through it.”

Yeah, he was in love with this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a bad head cold! I swear I have been sick more since I moved than in the past 5 years.
> 
> So, a little light drabble. Came to my brain and was quick enough to write without a whole lot of thought.  
> I will do a new chapter for 'I Wasn't Expecting You' when my brain isn't mush - it's hard to write when your head is like 10,000 pounds and every time you move it it likes to remind you that its super unhappy. And I'm fairly certain that my face has grown. It feel bigger. I'm not a good sick person.
> 
> My fiance keeps bringing me soup, chocolate, and tea - he's totally going to end up catching this.
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna go back to watching something or another and trying to talk myself out of buying a large 2 foot Chewbacca plushie.
> 
> I hope everyone the best of health!!!!!!
> 
> Come be my friend:  
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
